Jewish Land
by aconcernedjew
Summary: Israel is a young, shy, but strong nation. He's had to go through a lot. Introducing my Israel OC
1. Chapter 1

FIRST FIC! I finally was able to get my own account! Took me forever but I did it! And this is my first story! And since I'm a concerned jew, I'm gonna be doing jew-fics! This is my first one, about the jewish land himself, Israel.

R&R!

The young boy was about sixteen years old. He had dark hair and wore a military uniform at all times . He usually shied away from other nations, probably because every single one of them (except his best friend, America) had tried to kill his people at some point. He was very reserved and rarely spoke, except to his friends, so few of them there were.

He was quiet, though he could also be labeled a silent killer, at least that was what the muslim nations called him. It seemed that whenever they attacked him, they always ended up beaten to the ground with the jew standing above them, looking upset that his cousins had attacked him.

The muslims complained about him a lot, but in recent years they had learned their lesson about attacking the jew and had by and large left him be. Except Iran, who hated the jew for reasons nobody else but her knew, and of coarse Palestina, though most westerners called her Palestine.

If Russia thought that his situation with Belarus was bad, he had it good compared to what Israel had to go through with Palestina. Every day without fail she would bang on his door and scream that they needed to become one state. He had given her some land to try and keep her away, but she was persistent, threw things and set bombs around his house in an effort to get him to surrender and become one with her. But Israel somehow held up, he'd rather go back and live in Europe then become one state with her.

Europe. The very word brought back bad memories. Israel was a relatively new nation, he's been born around WWII, though his only memories of that time period were of his mother, Ashkenazim.

Just thinking about his mother made him sad. Even though he'd barely been four at the time, he remembered all too well how the German Bastard had taken her away never to be seen again, then how the German Bastard had locked him in his basement for so long until America came around and rescued him, then took him under his wing.

He didn't remember much from that war, but he remembered enough.

So what do you think? Should I continue? Oh, and Ashkenazim is the European jews, you can guess what happened to her.

Palestinia does want a one –state solution, which wouldn't be good for Israel

I don't really know where I'm going with this, but if I get some inspiration or an idea maybe I'll write about Askkenazim

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Israel was at his computer typing an e-mail for America. He sighed as he finished, hoping his list of reasons not to go to the world meeting tomorrow would be enough to convince America to let him skip.

There was a explosion from outside all of a sudden and the jew ran to the window and looked down. He saw Palestinia holding a grenade in her hand. He sighed and yanked out his gun.

"Palestinia," he yelled down, "I don't want to fight you."

"I don't want to fight either, Zion," she said, smiling up at the jew.

"My name is Israel, and I don't want to become one with you!" Israel said in exasperation. He really didn't like playing this game. He and Palestinia were the same age, and at sixteen any person is stubborn and thinks they know best. Palestinia thought that it would be best if she and Israel became one, Israel knew that wasn't the best.

Palestinia gave the jew puppy-dog eyes. She didn't understand why her dear neighbor continued to refuse her. Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. She threw the grenade while still keeping that innocent look out. Israel ducked just in time but the grenade fell out the open door and down the stairs. There was an explosion and the house shook. Israel would hve to fix that later but for now he aimed his gun at Palestinia and fired just above her head.

Palestinia, being scared of gunfire ran away, but not before crying "You'll see one day, Zion! We're meant to be together! You cant hold up forever!"

Israel shook his head wondering why that girl wanted to be one with him so badly. He was fairly handsome but she chased after him as if he was the only country her age! Couldn't she take the hint he didn't like her and go chase after Syria or something?

Israel sighed and put his gun back. Somebody really needed to give Palestinia advice on how to get a boyfriend, lobbing grenades wasn't a great start to any relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Israel put his rifle away and sighed. Palestinia. How did he survive with her. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly bedtime. He took off his drab uniform and put on his sleeping clothes. He hoped that America had gotten his e-mail and would let him skip the meeting.

He read a little bit and then shut off the lights he glanced to his side and felt his eyes water a little bit as he saw the picture of his mother that he kept at his bedside.

"Goodnight, mother," he said sadly before closing his eyes and remembering the last time he had seen his mother.

…..

During WWII, a three year old Israel sat on his mother's lap as she read him another bedtime story. Israel had had a bad day because when trying to sew the yellow star that Mr. Germany made him and his mother wear on he had poked his hand. Ashkenazim had bandaged his wound, sung to him and now she read to him.

"Do you feel better, sweetie?" asked Ashkenazim, smiling down at her son. Ashkenazim was a very beautiful woman with long black hair I\that she wore in a ponytail and green eyes like Israel's. Israel nodded.

"Thank you, Mama," he said. Things had gotten harder for the two jews recently. Mr. Germany's new boss was making things difficult. Every day Mr. Germany came by to tell them of a new law or take something from them. Ashkenazim was nervous, but she still seemed to think of Germany as a friend. Germany was impassive about his duty, but Israel saw him look uncomfortible when Ashkenazim greeted him with a smile.

Ashkenazim kissed her son on the head and tickled him a little. Israel and her laughed but then there was a knock on the door.

Ashkenazim set Israel down and ran to answer it. It turned out to be Mr. Germany, wearing that nazi uniform. Ashkenazim winced a little but smile as well.

"Hello, Germany," she said and Israel could swear he saw Germany wince a little, "would you like to come in and…"

"No," said the German. Ashkenazim frowned.

"Are you here to take something?" she asked. Germany didn't answer right away. Then he said "I need to speak with you…alone."

He looked over at Israel and Ashkenazim looked at him too.

"Stay here, sweetie," she said, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't move until I come back."

Israel nodded as Ashkenazim followed Germany out of the house. Israel crawled back unto the seat and looked at the pretty pictures in the story. He thought he might have heard something from outside, like a firework, but he brushed it off.

He heard the door slam a few minutes later and put the book down and went to the door.

"Mama, what…oh, hello Mr Germany, sir," he said. Ashkenazim was not with the German. Israel then noticed that Germany was clutching a gun in his hands. Germany stashed the gun away and then suddenly grabbed the jew.

"Hey!" cried Israel. He demanded to be let so and struggled but Germany was totally emotionless as he carried the jew out of the room and to his home, where he promptly locked the jew in his basement.

Israel never saw Ashkenazim again.


	4. Chapter 4

Israel's e-mail didn't convince America to let him not go to the meeting and when the day of the meeting came, the teenager was dragged by his arm to the building.

"America, please! I don't want to go!" he said.

"Why not?" asked America.

"I sent you a list of like a hundred reasons why not!" said Israel. But it was pointless, America dragged the teen to the meeting and sat him down in his chair.

"Now calm down, Israel," said America, smiling at his ally, "you'll be fine! It'll just be for an hour!"

Israel began to shrink down in fear. He hated being in this huge room with so many countries he didn't or barely knew. Why couldn't he and America just skip the meeting and go see a movie or whatever.

America took his seat at the head of the table as the other nations filed in chatting. Israel sank down lower and lower and nervously glanced around at the other countries. He flinched any time a country looked at him. He felt so claustrophobic. China tried to engage him in conversation, but he only shyly looked away. He only grew more nervous when the muslim nations arrived and his nervousness grew when the European nations came in. France, Russia, England and then…

"Doitsu! Can you help me tie my shoes?"

"Again Italia?"

Israel sat up and glared as none other then the German Bastard walked in. Germany quickly tied Italy's shoes for him, then Italy and he took their seats. Germany glanced up at the jew. Blue eyes met Israel's green for a split second before the jew crossed his arms and stubbornly looked away. Germany looked down at the table as the meeting began.

Israel refused to look at Germany, though Germany glanced at him every few minutes like he always did. One of the reasons besides his shyness that Israel hadn't wanted to go to the world meeting was that Germany always looked at him or even tried to approach him. He never got the hint that unless Ashkenazim came back from the dead, Israel wasn't forgiving him anytime soon.

The meeting began and within minutes all the countries were arguing as usual. Israel sunk into his seat some more as all the countries but him began talking. America tried to get him to join the conversation but Israel only muttered something about not wanting to before looking away.

But then all conversation stopped as Germany suddenly stood up and said, "Silence!"

Israel stiffed up and gasped as Germany's yell caused a memory to come back.

**Flashback:**

"Silence!" Germany yelled, smacking the crying four year old Israel on the head. Israel sobbed once more and this only earned him another smack before Germany grabbed the boy's hand and gripped it so tight it hurt. Israel cried and tried to escape, but this got him another hit on the head.

"I want Mama! Where's Mama?" sobbed the jew, but he was only hit again.

"Children are not to be heard," hissed Germany, looking like some brand of monster as he glared down at the terrified jew wearing that scary nazi uniform of his, "and you are not to be seen either. If any body but me comes down you are to hide immediately. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes sir…"

"No talking," said Germany, hitting the boy again. Israel sobbed silently.

Germany finally released the boy and as he was about to leave the basement said, "and your mother is gone. She's never coming back. You're never going to see her again."

"Wh…" sobbed the jew in shock. What did he mean his Mama wasn't coming back? She had to! She had promised him that she would be back for him!

"She's dead," said Germany with no emotion. Israel froze.

"De…De…But…But…No!" he cried, running foreward and grabbing Germany's pant leg, "she cant be dead! She said she'd be right back! Where did you take her? What did you do to her? Give her back! I want Mama!"

"I said silence!" yelled Germany, smacking the boy so hard that he fell back onto the floor. Germany glanced back at the jew once before walking back upstairs. He slammed and locked the door. Israel curled up and sobbed, but his Mama didn't come back and comfort him. Germany was right. He never saw her again.

End of flashback

Israel suddenly stood up and ran out of the room Germany and the other watched him run off in shock. America ran after the jew and Germany sat down and looked once again at the ground, knowing why the jew had run off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Israel!" America yelled as he finally caught up to the jew. He noticed that Israel had tears in his eyes and sympathetically put an arm around his ally.

"See why I didn't want to go?" said Israel.

America nodded, "you cant stay shut in forever, Israel. It's not healthy, you need to get out and meet other countries besides me."

"But I don't want to know any countries besides you!" said Israel. America smiled.

"I know, but being a shut in isn't good for a country. If I was a shut in would I be a hero? No! And its when I was a shut in that WWII started, and that didn't do me any good. Switzerland's a shut in and look at him, paranoid with no friends!"

"He has his sister," said Israel, "and at least the German Bastard didn't murder any of his family members!"

"Israel…" America said with a sad look.

"He shot her, America!" yelled Israel, tears beginning to form again.

"You don't know…"

"Yes I do! He told me! After the war was over he specifically told me "I shot your mother." No emotion or anything! I have a right to…"

"Hating him wont bring her back, Israel," said America. Israel frowned and looked down as tears began to fall.

"I know," said the jew. America hugged his ally as he began to cry. America was the only one Israel trusted, the only country he could rely on. It had been that way ever since he had saved Israel.

Flashback

Israel sat in the cold dark basement with his eyes closed, shivering. He was very cold and sick from having not been fed properly. Germany very rarly went downstairs to see the jew and though while he did he usually brought food and water, it was only enough to keep the jew alive.

Israel wanted to cough and sneeze but he held it in, having learned by now not to speak. But suddenly there was the sound of the door opening. Israel began to stand, thinking it was Germany, but then he heard an argument coming from upstairs.

"Kolkolkol, what do you suppose he's hiding down there?"

"It cant be worse then what we found the other day."

"I'm not going in."

"I will, I'm the hero. You three go search the rest of the house."

"Alright, good luck America."

Israel ducked behind a box and held his breath. Germany had said that if anybody but him entered the basement he was to hide because they would kill him if they found him. The jew prayed not to be found. He heard footsteps and then a young voice called out "Hello? Anyone down here? You can come out, I wont hurt you!"

Israel peeked around the box. In the dark he could make out a tall strong figure with blue eyes. The person looked and saw Israel, who ducked behind the box again.

"Hey! It's okay! I'm here to free you! Germany's lost! You don't have to be afraid," said the man running over to the box Israel hid behind. Israel peeked out. Could he be serious? The war over? He didn't have to hide anymore?

Israel looked up at the man who he could see more clearly now. The man wore a jacket with a star on it and glasses and smiled down at the jew. He held out his hand and Israel took it.

"I'm America," said the man.

Israel suddenly hugged America and began to cry.

"Thank you," he said. America smiled and hugged him back. Then carried the jew out of the basement. It had been so long since the jew had seen daylight that he was barly able to keep his eyes open as the other allies ran over to him and America asking who the kid was.

From then on, America looked after the jew. He became his ally and best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

America decided to cheer Israel up a bit by inviting him over to his house. Israel was always happy to visit America's house where he didn't have to worry about Palestinia trying to get him or the other muslims trying to murder him. He went into the kitchen to make some popcorn before they put on another scary movie.

There was a ring at the door and America ran to answer it. Israel listened from the kitchen and was easily able to tell that it was England at the door. He listened to his and America's conversation.

"You need to teach that boy how to behave!"

"He was upset! Can you blame him after all he's had to go through?"

"I can when the meeting was ruined because he ran out! Everyone started talking about him and you should have seen the look on Germany's face!"

"Was it guilt or happiness that I had left the room?" asked Israel, entering with a popcorn bowl.

England was surprised, but the he said, "You didn't need to run out of there like that!"

"I don't care," said Israel, "I didn't want to be there in the first place."

"Why?" asked England.

"I don't like being in the same room as the people who tried to kill me and or send me back to the German Bastard's house."

England sighed. The jew was still mad about that.

Flashback

Israel looked eagerly at his home. He had just arrived from Europe. His house was small but to him, it was huge. The perfect place. He was so happy to be away from Europe.

He took a step towards the house when England suddenly appeared in his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" said England.

"Uh, to my house," said Israel.

"That's Palestine's house," said England.

"No, Palestina lives right next to me, see?" said the jew, pointing to Palestina's identical house.

England said, "dosnt matter, the muslims don't want you here and I need their oil. You're going back to Europe."

"What? No! No! I don't want to go back!" cried Israel as England picked him up and began to walk back to Europe. The jew punched and kicked but could not escape. Eventually they got back to Europe and England dropped the jew in front of Germany.

"Here you are, Germany, he's all yours," said England. Germany glanced down at the jew, then back to England.

"What's he doing here?" said Germany, "I thought he was…"

"I need the muslim's oil," said England. Germany nodded.

"Well, I suppose he can…"

"No!" cried the jew, kicking Germany in the shin and then glaring back at England, "I'd rather die then move back here! I've got a house and I'm moving there!"

And with that the jew ran off, leaving England and Germany standing there in shock. Israel loved his home and England could not keep him away from it.

A/N This is based off the Exodus voyage, where a ship of jews from Germany were turned back to Germany by the British after WWII. The British tried to stop jewish immigration to the promised land, but they failed!


	7. Chapter 7

OMG! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been stressed as heck!

Thanks so much for all your reviews while I was busy! :D

So continuing then!

England wasn't amused when Israel once again reminded him of the exodus incident, he scoffed, "oil is oil, and it's hard to come by."

"Says who, I've got tons!" cried America.

"You're still friends with Saudi Arabia, though," England pointed out and America looked embarrassed. Israel also looked a bit uncomfy when England said that, he didn't like that America was good friends with Saudi Arabia either, he didn't like her and she hated him just as all the others in his neighborhood did. She wasn't the nicest country in the world, in fact she was almost as bad as Afghanistan as far as hating America went, but he bought her oil and she needed his money, so they were friends, sort of.

"Why are you friends with her if you have lots of oil of your own, America?" asked Israel curiously. America was about to say something when someone suddenly burst in the door.

"Because he has a crush on the Saudi girl," said France, laughing as he marched right in. England glared and cursed the Frenchman and America cried, "I don't have a crush on her! She's always wearing that burka thing anyway!"

France smiled and claimed, "she's mysterious, and that's why you like her." He then laughed and America glared at him for suggesting he would like Saudi Arabia, particularly after all the times she had claimed to hate him and the west in general.

Israel meekly said, "France, America doesn't like like Saudi Arabia and she certainly doesn't like like him."

"Israel!" cried France, now looking at the jew and smiling, "good to see you in better spirits, you looks so much less handsome when you're crying."

Israel looked down at the floor in embarrassment as France grinned at the jew suggestively.

"France," said the jew meekly, "can you please knock it off, you give me the creeps when you do that."

"He gives everyone the creeps," said America, "Israel's right, France, don't get near him."

France looked upset as he complained, "first I'm not allowed to hit on his mother while she's alive and now the son is off limits too? Come now, Israel, you do owe me for helping you when you were child don't you?"

Israel sighed, France had hit on his mother while she was alive, though naturally she didn't like that and maybe that was why she had always avoided France, instead choosing to live in Germany (which had been obviously a bad move)

France only ever 'hit on' Israel when Palestinia was not nearby or else he would likely be killed by the jew's jealous neighbor, and since Israel avoided Europe that meant he didn't have to put up with France too much, but when France was near and Palestinia wasn't, then Israel had to but up with France's flirting.

Israel being shy and claustrophobic hated it when France got too close, so the jew tried to step away from France but France walked right up to Israel and put his arm around his shoulder smiling as he said, "come on, Israel, you owe big brother France for helping you get those nuclear weapons."

"Nuclear what?" said England glaring at the jew suspiciously and Israel went red in embarrassment.

Flashback:

When Israel was about ten he was sitting in his house reading a book to himself when there was a knock at the door. Israel naturally thought it might be Palestinia and grabbed his nearby gun for safety, he was surprised when it turned out to be a country with long blonde hair.

"Israel," said the nation, who introduced himself as France, "you have grown up since I last saw you, I'm so sorry about your mother, don't you recognize me."

"Yes," answered the jew after looking closely at France and remembering him from when Ashkenazim had still been alive, "but Mama told me not to go near you."

"Well," said France with a smile, "that was a different time, I'm here to help, I heard the muslims have been ginning you trouble."

Israel nodded and France pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the jew, saying, "well, this might be able to help keep them away."

Israel looked down at the paper and he smiled slightly when he realized it was a blue print for a nuclear weapon.

"Thank you," said the jew.

End of Flashback.

Israel was embarrassed as America and England stared at him at the news he had a nuclear bomb. The jew also felt nervous with France so close. Eventually he decided he needed some air so he managed to get away from France and walk out the door.

So yeah, France did help Israel get a nuclear weapons for self defense, France used to be one of Israel's best friends but now not so much.

America totally has a ton of oil but he still buys most of it from Saudi Arabia and the other gulf arabs, he doesn't use a lot of his own because…I don't know, think because politicians don't want him to.

America doesn't really like Saudi Arabia all that much but he likes that she has oil., that really the only reason he's friends with her. She still hates him though.

Saudi Arabia and just about all the arabs are girls, I have no idea why but I always saw them as girls.

I'LL UPDATE SOON I SWEAR!


End file.
